Love
by Starspeaker4life
Summary: ships no matter what it will be a happy ending for all ships NO MATTER WHAT t to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys no time to explain**

 _i cant believe she wold love me after all i've been through_ starspeaker thought. fatespeaker was helping starflight sort scrolls in the library. "hey fatespeaker" he said.

"yes?" she replied

"why do you still love me after everything i have been through?" he asked.

"because you are the kindest, smartest and the _handsomest_ dragon i have ever seen" she said torch light that was reflecting off her scales was beautiful. _even more beautiful than sunny_ starflight thought. "why'd you ask?"

"because i couldn't imagine anyone loving a dragon as banged up as me" he said with a sigh.

"listen" she said firmly as she got closer. (but starflight couldn't tell) "there is nothing wrong with you. it is just fate. fate will also decide if you keep chasing sunny or not." her tone of voice made clear which one she wanted to come true.

"i-i-i" he studerd.

"tell me what you decide later i half to go" she said with a tear.

"love you" he finished with a whisper.

"tisk tisk tisk you rilly aren't good with girls are you starflight" said a voice

"who's there?" he said petrified

"its just me moon" she said.

"oh dont do that" starflight said.

"listin girls don't like reaching out to boys but they WILL wait but after a while they will ask just like im doing with quimbli and winter but i half to wait because thar are two and i cant make up my mind"she said.

 **DO** **NOT** **QUOT ME ON THAT I AM A BOY AND HAVE NO CLUE IF THAT IS TRUE! dont hate me for this plz**

"you are hurting her and she needs a wing to lean on" **their equivalent to a shoulder to lean on** "she left crying starflight and you are the only one that can comfort her"

"can you help me find her because i cant see" he asked

"yes as long as you comfort her!"

as they left winter offered her a flower and quimbli sang her a love poem.

 **just for the lols**

 **fatespeakers POV**

"he loves me *sob* he loves me not he loves me he loves me not"fatespeaker said as she plucked petals of a was crying so much her eyes where bloodshot. she was at the jade mountain entrance and watched the sunset " who am i kidding he is in love with sunny" she said with a sob

"fatespeaker" starflight said as she turned around." there is no need to cry i love you" he said as he put his wing around her side and raped his tail around hers. "i am done with sunny its clear to me now that she thinks of me as a brother. and nothing more"

"i love you to" she said as they kissed.

then quimbli offered her a flower and winter sang her a love poem.

the end


	2. moonbli

**hear is moonbli. winterwhacher will not be in this chapter**

 _i half to get her attention before winter does._ Quimbli thought. ever since starflight and fatespeaker settled down moon has been acting like she is waiting for one of them to ask her out. quimbli has released that moon likes to go out and watch the sunset. **totally not a stalker**. so he planned to sing moon a love poem while she watched the sunset. he learned to play the violin just for poem went like

 _when i_

 _when i look at you all my problems wash away_

 _when i am with you all my fears stay at bay_

 _when i talk to you i cannot think_

 _when i look at you i dare not blink_

thats all he had so far. "i need more! think quimbli think!"he cold not think of any more because when he tried he cold only think of moon." come ON if i dont hurry winter will get her befor i can!" he said.

"whach ya working on" said a female voice.

"NOTHING" quimbli exclaimed as he rolled up the scroll in surprise.

"doesn't look like nothing" it was kinkajou.

"oh i thought you where moon" said quibli

"is that a poem?" kinkajou asked as she looked over quimblis shoulder."*GASP* IS THAT A LOVE POEM?" then she put two and two together."oh. my. god. you. like. moon."

"NO I DON'T" quibi exclaimed as he left the cave. _i need somewhere quiet to think_ thought quibli. so he went to the library. he found starflight with fatespeaker and decided not to bother them. he went to the lake for inspiration.

 _when i see you you are more beautiful than the night sky_

 _my worst nightmare is not being by your side_

 ** _if you're a girl tell me if this is romantic or not_**

as he was staring out into the lake he did not notice moon reading over his shoulder.

"that is so romantic who's it for?" aked moon.

quibli yelped and almost dropped the scroll into the realized that it was sunset and thought that now was the inhaled deeply and said "you i-i love you moon" then he dropped the scroll ans kissed her.

 **winters point of view**

 _shit he beat me_

 **the end**


	3. Ripnami

**some people might be wondering why im updating love instead of the new wings of fire. well its simple : this is WAAAAAAAY more popular than the new wings of fire. in this i will be doing ripnami but i will use a character that Saphina e won't appear until the end of the you don't stop arguing about the ships i wont do the ship you want me to do. i WAS going to do winterwhacher next but not yet. Maybe not ever. So yea ... review, what should i do next? and give me characters.**

 **Tsunami's POV**

The message was such a surprise. After all this time NOW he decides to send her. The letter said

 _Tsunami,_

 _Will you please meet me at the front entrance to jade mountain at midnight I wish to speak to you. I might not deserve it but please, I want to ask you something. and you can yell at me. (i dont know what but you'll find something.) I_ _just can't get you out of my head._

 _Sincerely, Riptide_

riptides POV

She won't come Riptide thought as he finished the letter. Why would she? He hid the secret that webs was his father and kept it a secret that he was part of the talons. all he wanted to do is apologize for all the secrets he kept from her.

 _midnight_

As Riptide stood at the door he thought that she would never come why would she? Then he saw her. The moonlight reflecting off her scails like diamonds. "Im sorry for all the secrets I kept from you Tsunami. I'll never keep a secret from you again" He said.

"Riptide I-I tried to be mad at you but-but I cant. I just simply can't. and I think that I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She said as she kissed him." I don't know how mother will react it cant be good" she said

"we will work it out i don't care what your mother will say i want to be with you" Said Riptide.

"but what if she kills you?" Tsunami said.

"then ill die knowing i was with the woman i love" said Riptide.

" i don't know how long we have hear before someone realizes im gone." Tsunami said.

"Then we better make the most of it" he said as he dove into the water. And Tsunami followed.

 **Riptides POV**

 _six months later_

She just couldn't leave her egg. So she got Riptide to go hunting for her. She couldn't leave the sapphire blue egg.

"Are you sure you don't want me to watch it for a while?" Said Riptide. He had been concerned for her. She hasn't left the hatchery since she laid the egg. The only time she left was to do her 'daily routine'.

"No im fine watching it" She said. Maybe she was just worried about the same thing that happened to her mother's daughters. He hoped.

 **Tsunamis POV**

 _Six months later_

"RIPTIDE GET OVER HEAR YOUR DRAGONETT IS HATCHING" yeld Tsunami.

"Im coming im coming oh boy im going to be a father!" He yeld with joy. As soon as Riptide came in it hatched. It was a beautiful girl dragonett with blue scails like Tsunamis and dark blue under sails like Riptide. Her horns were just like his horns to. Her luminosity scails were just like her mothers. As Tsunami picked up her dragonett Riptide said "she is as beautiful as you. I think we should name her wave"

"no." Tsunami said

"Ele?" said Riptide

"no, how about hurricane?" and thay both smiled.

 **sorry if this was to short. Tell me what ship to do next.**


	4. sunnyflight(ish)

**HI.** **-(worst intro ever) this is a human alternate universe. Because my friend went through something like this. The AU idea is highspokenfan's idea but i got permission to use it. This will be a sunnyflight(ish) chapter. Probably the longest chapter in hear. (hehe) You might like it. You might not *trying to not crack up as I write this. This will happen when a fair comes to the town thay live in. Their is a ferris wheel a sizzler (it has three arms with a bar down that attaches onto 4 seats that hold three people on each arm and the arms spin around and the seats spin in opposite directions) and a scat 2.(two arms that go around in a circle but is tilted to where thay go up in the air. at the end of each arm there is a basket. you get straped to the side.) and a fun slide (HUGE slide) and a twister (huge rig that has 5 arms and each go down into little teacups that can hold 3 people. thay go up into the air and in the center is this plate that you spin and well... you spin even more).In this story the characters will be playing real people. AGEN THIS HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE. I am just adding details to make the story better and a happy ending. Starflight will play as my friend, Clay will be me Sunny will be the girl Peril will be my girlfriend and Glory Tsunami Riptide Deathbringer and Fatespeaker will be added in. Thar was only one girl originally and there wasn't a happy ending. So i am improving it. Thepointlessflix don't revew until you actually read the story enough explaining, TO THE STORY!**

 _Today was the day_ thought Starflight as he walked out of school. He was going to ask Sunny if she wanted to go to the fair with him. He could barely move barely speak and he could barely same thing keep running through his head, D _o you want to go to the fair with me Do you want to go to the fair with me Do you want to go to the fair with me._ she was with her other friends Glory and Tsunami. Sunny's golden hair (yea thats right she wasn't blond her hair was _golden)_ was so beautiful. He finally went over there to speak to her. " Ummm hey Sunny do you want to go to the fair with me?"

"Of course! I love going to the fair with my friends! Is Clay going to come to?" She said.

His hopes where was just friend zoned. Honestly he was hurt. "I don't know let me ask him." He continued. Maybe he cold get her on the ferris wheel because it could only hold two people then maybe he could get her to fall in love with him. He got his phone out and called Clay. "Hay Clay, are you heading to the fair today?" He asked over the phone.

"Maybe. is it ok if Peril comes two?" He was Clay's Girlfriend. The only time she wasn't with him is when he enters an eating contest and when he went on roller coasters that made him barf. (Trust me you don't wanna be with him when that happens).

"He wants to bring Peril" Starflight said. None of them liked Peril except Tsunami. thay were best friends. Tsunami was the best on the swim team and Peril was the best at the high jumps at track. Together their school was unbeatable. Glory Sunny and Starflight didn't like her because she was she was a little mean to Riptide, Tsunami boyfriend. he was a little week and not very good at sports. She wasn't too mean though. Just once and a while teasing Riptide says he is fine with it though.

Glory sighed. "Fine as long as I get to bring DB." DB was deathbringer's nickname because his full name was alex death bringer could live with that because DB was one of those jocks that wasn't a bully. He actually fought the bullies sometimes. (there wasn't much bullying at school).

"Its fine" Starflight said into the phone.

"Ok I need to get money for tickets." He said as he hung up.

"Ok Clay is coming" Said Starflight.

"Is fatespeaker coming to?" Said Tsunami.

Fatespeaker was Starflights best friend ever since 4th grade. (hehe get it 4th grade 4th book?)"Dono let me call her" He said.

As always she was listening to _Terrible Things_ her favorite song. So she had to stop it to pick up the phone. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Fatespeaker do you want to go to the fair with us?"Starflight said. she got extremely excited. (if you don't know why read book 4 of Wings Of Fire)

as she got her excitement under control she answered calmly "Yes I would like that"

And then she hung up and thay all heard a shriek of glee from across the school yard. "Fatespeaker is coming." said Tsunami because unlike Starflight EVERYONE could see that Fatespeaker had a crush on Starflight.

"How did you know?" Starflight Said.

"Just a guess" Tsunami said with a smile as Glory giggled.

The rest of the day went normally except when they got to the fair. After thay bought tickets Starflight said to Sunny " you want to go on the ferris wheel?"

"Sure lets go!" As they ran off Fatespeaker saw this and realized that Starflight only saw her as a friend.

As they got in line Starflight discovered a part of himself that he never saw before it turns out that he wasn't just the smartest person at school he was extremely funny two.

 **Sunny's POV**

As Sunny saw all the people in line she was hopping people didn't get the wrong idea of her and Starflight. the people in line were one boy and one girl. Like Tsunami and Riptide and Glory and DB and Clay and Peril. when thay got in and the wheel started moving Sunny discovered Starflights true purpose of bringing her on. "Sunny i know this might be shocking to you but i have this feeling about you i just cant shake off. i-i love you Sunny"

 _oh deer Im going to break his heart. this is NOT how I wanted this evening to go out_ She thought. "Starflight you must understand you are like a brother to me, you are one of my closest friends. Im sorry"

 **Starflights POV**

 _I was friend zoned_ again _how_ Starflight thought rode the rest of the ride without a word. After the ferris wheel starflight went over to the Sizzler to escape his sadness he saw Sunny go over to the Scat 2 and the Twister a couple times. Clay saw Starflight and told his girlfriend something and with a frown she turned and waled away. The next time starflight got in the Sizzler Clay got in next to him.

"You ok?" He said.

"Sunny turned me down"Starflight said with a sob. Clay was the only one that everyone trusted him with their secrets. So he knew all of Starflights secrets. About Sunny, about how he can secretly play the violin (not well). Everything.

"If its not meant to be Its not meant to be. You half to accept that Starflight or you will never be happy."

"*sniff* Maybe your right." Starflight said. Clay was trying to get in on the inside of the seat. "OH NO IF YOUR ON THE INSIDE THE CINTIPICLE FORCE WILL THROW YOU TO THE OUTSIDE AND CRUSH ME. I. WILL. SIT. ON. THE. INSIDE. I don't wanna die." Starflight yelled as thay got in.

"hehehehe well your back to normal". he wasn't. Clay rode with him once to cheer him up but as soon as he left Starflight was back to being depressed. He was done with the sizzler because he was about throw his dad gave him five dollars to spend on games. He went straight to the dunk tank. He wasn't very good but he still loved it the dunk tank was more Perils thing. In Fact she was there now complaining that no one was in the tank."Its fine we will just come back..." Clay said. his phone started ringing. it was his parents telling him to come home."Shit I hafe to go see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Peril said. "Starflight are you ok?"

"Im fine" He lied as he walked past her to get a bottle of water.

 **Fatespeakers POV**

 **If you don't see where im going with this yet you will soon. :3 *still trying not to laugh*XD**

 _By the time i was your age id give anything_

 _To fall in love truly was all i could think_

 _Thats when i met your mother the girl of my dreams_

 _The most beautiful woman id ever seen_

She was listening to T _errible T_ _hings_ while she ate dinner. She thought her and Starflight were going to eat hear together so she hadn't eaten at home. Thats when she saw Starflight in line looking got up and walked over and said "what's wrong Starflight?"

"OH MY GOD don't sneak up on me. Im fine " He said.

"Dont lie I can tell" She said.

"Sunny tuned me down" He said sorrowly.

"If she doesn't love you thats her loss you are smart funny brave and handsome" She said.

"You rilly think Im brave and handsome?" he said.

"I know so" She said as Starflight kissed her.

 **:) what do you think :) im to devoted to Starspeaker to do a Sunnyflight chapter. forgive me. plz.**


	5. FOR YOU

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! Not you *looks at pointlisflixs* THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS! well the nice ones anyway... In this chapter i will respond to your reviews! The positive reviews keep me going**

The Rock City Boy

This is such a wonderful story!

Starspeaker forever!

 **YES FINALLY ANOTHER STARSPEAKER FAN!**

 ***fistbump***

jayfeather

good. sunnyflight must not be allowed to happen

 **AGAIN NOTHER *fistbump***

Silverpaw

Do claril!

 **i will next don't worry**

WolfFrostTheMighty

:/  
Im guessing you were ticked off about the Cruel thing?  
Whatever.  
SUNNYFLIGHT IS BAE!  
WINTERWATCHER IS BAE!  
TURTLEJOU IS BAE  
CLARIL IS BAE  
UMBLI IS BAE  
RIPNAMI IS BAE  
ORCAPOOL IS BAE!

 **yes i was**

 **STARSPEAKER FOREVER**

 **MOOMBLI FOREVER**

 **UMBER LIKES WINTER**

Saphina

I thought it was great. :-)

 **THANK YOU**

jayfeather90 chapter 1

wait, he raped her tail?

 **yes starflight raped fatespeakers tail**

Truthteller

Chapter 3 last part funny as hell  
And i might not be a girl but yes i think that poem was pretty good please keep up the great chapters

 **THANK YOU**

 **see this is what i mean**

Saiba-of-the-IceWings

He's not intentionally being a jerk. Up until the end of WT, because of what he had been taught by his parents, he'd refused to admit his feelings, because he thought it might get in the way of his success with the icewings, and tarnish his reputation. When he met Foeslayer and she told him the truth about what happened between her and Arctic, he had finally realized that he didn't really want to be successful among his own tribe. Not that going back to the icewings is even an option for him anymore. Sorry jacob, but I think its best to expect winterxmoon to be canon as of book 8

 **yes he is being a jerk on purpose**

 **NO MOONBLI FOREVER**

Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear

While that poem was romantic, girls like it more when guys compliment their intelligence, personality, or hobbies. (I would know this because I am a girl) But looks are always nice compliments every know and then. But PLEASE spell Qibli's name right! And punctuate, and capitalize and grammar stuff!

 **good to know**

 **im sorry for spelling and grammar**

 **i nat good at english**

Saiba-of-the-IceWings

"Why does everyone ship winterwatcher?" Are you kidding me? Have you READ WT? WINTER NEEDS LOVE! He's practically head over tail in love with Moon anyway

 **i get every book as soon as thay come out**

 **then he should stop being a jerk**

Saphina

Claws are going to be flying everywhere with qibli and winter ha ha ha ha ha! X-D X-P X-)

 **if thay don't stop i wont do a winterwhacher chapter :I**

Saphina

Who did qibli and winter offer song and flower too? X-D X-P

 **moon**

ThePointlessFics

#Quimbli

ThePointlessFics

Fuck you Jacob

ThePointlessFics

Jesus did you really have to make it obvious that you freaking hate Sunny? Great now I'm pissed again. (Even though I already read this and kicked my cat in anger, poor kitty)

 **GAWD IF U DONT LIKE IT STOP READING**

 **Saiba-of-the-IceWings**

NEVER WILL THIS HAPPEN! MOON BELONGS TO WINTER!

 **#MOONBLI**

Foxelz

If you capitalize properly, it makes you seem more professional and makes the story look a lot better.

 **you are the reason i go back and edit this**

 **so thanks**

 **THATS ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! Next im going to upload a new chapter to The New Wings of Fire!**

 **just so you know...**


	6. Play

**finally it is here! clay x peril!tell me what to do next. :P. can't update this much. school... yep. review... who agrees im bad with introes?**

 **Perils POV**

 _There is no way that he will ever forgive me._ Peril though. _I_ _m a monster after all. no one would ever love me. I would do everyone a favor if I just disappeared._ She was flying to Jade Mountain. As she landed she sent the students into panick.

 **after the scene in book 6 for people who haven't read it. :P**

"So why did you come?" Tsunami asked.

"Can I talk to Clay?" Paril asked.

"Im right here" Clay said.

"I meant... alone" She said.

The rest knew what was coming and did not want to participate. Clay didn't. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Im a monster"she cried as she went into Clay's arms. "No one will ever like me. Everyone will always hate me." She said sobbing.

"You are not a monster. you are my friend." Clay said. _I_ _want to be more._ Peril thought. "C'mon, lets go find a job for you." He said as Peril noded.

 ** _later_**

Peril was the security. She flew around the mountain looking out for suspicious dragons. At the end of each day she would come back and sleep in her own cave. _O_ _ne day. S_ he thought.

 **Clay's** **POV**

 _She just wants to be my friend. She dosent want to be more. She will never want to be more._ Clay thought to himself. Clay was brainstorming ways to impress her. He just couldn't think of anything. he decided to ask Starflight. He got Fatespeaker to love him. he should be able to help Clay.

 **Perils POV**

 _He just wants to be my friend. He dosent want to be more. He will never want to be more._ Peril thought to herself. Peril was brainstorming ways to impress him. She just couldn't think of anything. She decided to ask Fatespeaker. She got Starflight to love her. She should be able to help Peril.

 **See what I did there? XD I keep wanting to put Starspeaker for Starflight! XD**

 **Clay's** **POV**

Starspeaker was in the library. **duh.** As Clay walked in he said, " Starflight? Can I ask you something?" He went around the corner and saw Starflight talking to Fatespeaker.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Umm. Alone please?" Clay asked as Fatespeaker left.

 **Perils POV**

She saw Fatespeaker. she stopped and said, "Ummm. Hey Fatespeaker? can I ask you something? Somewhair a little more private?"She asked. Fatespeaker was hesitant but thay were starting to trust Peril.

"Ok. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need to ask you about Clay. I love him, but he dosent seem to like me back." Peril said sorrowfully.

"Well maybe he is hiding it and you can't see it. you should just tell him how you feel." Fatespeaker said.

 **Clay's POV**

"I love Peril but she dosent seem love me back." Clay said with a sob.

"well maybe she is hiding it and you can't see it. you should just tell her how you feel." Starflight said.

 **Narrators POV**

As Clay walked out of the library he saw Peril walking to the library. _N_ _ow._ thay both thought. "I love you" thay said simultaneously as thay ran over to each other and kissed.

 **Thats Clay x Peril. what to do next... hmmmm... maybe Winter x Kinkajou or Winter x Umber. Tell me what you want next or one of those is happening.**

 **V**

 **..**

 **U**

 **So revew, and stuff.**


	7. Glorybringer

**blazewing** **chapter 1 . Aug 27**

 **One thing you need to know 'bout us women is that : we NEVER forgive that easily , we never get that upset about a boy , we never get that confused about a boy , and lastly , every single one of us knows that boys are idiots ( no serious offence meant ) . This is what separates the girls form the women , ( and opposite ) . Next time when writing a fanfic , ask for a woman's advice , ( they're sometimes soooo much smarter ) . Cheers !**

 **blazewing** **chapter 1 . Aug 27**

 **Uuuuuummmmmmmm ? *scratches head* Why is winter and qibli even in this story ?**

 **blazewing** **chapter 6 . Aug 27**

 **I hope Saiba-of-the-icewings is right ! WINTER-MOON forever !**

 **blazewing** **chapter 5 . Aug 27**

 **I like were your going with the star - speaker part , but don't EVER try and do a sunny-flight again . When I was reading , it felt half-hearted and like it wasn't YOUR style . Stick with what YOU want to write about .**

 **blazewing** **chapter 3 . Aug 27**

 **You had better write about Winter-Moon or I'll shit on you ! I hate qibli - watcher , that's the worst ship ever (besides the gay ones , those are bad ). Any SENSIBLE person who read 'Winter Turning ' would support winter-moon . This is so lame I've been blinded and it isn't romantic at all . Please write about something people ACTUALLY want to read . Oh , and by the way , you misspelled A LOT of words , just so you know . Anyways , have a wonderful day !** **blazewing** **chapter 6 . Aug 25**

 **Do a winter-moon , or I will PERSONALLY come to your house at night and murder you in your sleep ! ( j.k. 'bout the murder part but not the winter-moon part ) . But seriously , do it ! And , for future reference , its not winter-watcher , its winter-moon .**

 **blazewing** **chapter 7 . Aug 24**

 **If you do either I will fucking scram bloody murder !**

 **blazewing** **chapter 4 . Aug 24**

 **Do winter-moon or I'll kill you ( though its nothing personal ... sorta is but still . ) And no , it is not winter-watcher either so ...deal ( with it**

 **).**

 **blazewing** **chapter 1 . Aug 24**

 **YOU SERIOUSLY support qibli-watcher ? Well , if we ever meet , its nothing personal if I kill you . Besides , its not 'winter-watcher' , its winter-moon ,'cause the former sounds like a job no one wants ! ( Oh , and you spelt qibli wrong. )**

 **well guess what? no not a WINTERWHACHER chapter. a glorybringer. BUT you offended me. so now NEVER will there be a WINTERWHACER chapter on this story. and some people would like to say im a priddy good writer. "** **Stick with what YOU want to write about " i will ships that aren't WINTERWATCH and sunnyflight. its called WINTERWHACHER not moon-winter. and BTW Glorybringer is supposed to be cannon. so all the WINTERWHACER fans, get mad at its moonbli. and i misspell stuff? EVERY OTHER WORD I HAD TO CORRECT IN YOUR REVIEWS. so dont yell at people about spelling if you can't spell yourself. #rekt. btw the day im typing this is my birthday. so yaaaay! btw its August 29th. i got bored. and this is very entertaining to me. also my dog ran away. boooooo. ;( i have been looking 4 her forever... THERE AREN'T ANY DASHES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SHIPS. And the positive reviews rilly do help. I cant help but think that my stories are bad when i see a negative revew.**

 **Glory's P.O.V**

 _i can't hide my feelings for him forever._ Glory thought as she sat on her throne. Deathbringer was sitting next to her while she was dealing with the problems of the rainforest dragons. she wasn't paying much attention. She just let Starflight, her royal advisor deal with it. (this happened before jade mountain academy) Every time she tried to focus she thought about deathbringer. "can i please have another patrol partner?" the nightwing asked.

"no" she said before Starflight could open his mouth. The nightwing left with an angry expression.

"no more!" yeled Jambu.

"finally" Glory said as she got up.

"im gona go see what fatespeaker is up to." Said Starflight as he took of.(my story. I can make him do whatever I want.) Jambu left two and left Glory and Deathbringer alone. _Glory and Dethy sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g_ he thought.

"so..." Deathbringer said awkwardly. "got any plans?" he asked.

 _is he gonna ask me out?_ she thought. "no"she said trying so hard not to turn pink.

"well then do you want to go explore the unexplored parts of the rainforest?" He knew how much she loved stuff like that. He hope she didn't turn him down. He couldn't bear if she do that.

"ummm... I... ummmm..." she said turning pink. she didn't know why she couldn't answer. she didn't want to. she had to. she _needed to._ she just couldn't. _why cant i answer. i love him but i cant for some reason._

 **Deathbringer's P.O.V.**

 _there is something wrong. please tell me it wasn't because i asked her out?_ he thought. He walked over to her and put his wing over her. "is everything ok?"he asked. He didn't know if it was possible but she turned even more pink. she looked up at him and pulled away. "Glory. are you mad at me?" he asked.

"n-no" she answered.

"then what's wrong?"

"I-I want to say yes but i can't for some reason." she said as she turned to him. "I feel like it would interfere with me running the kingdom." she said.

Deathbringer went up to her and grabbed her talons. "Glory... we would find a way. I promise." she let go of his talons and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. Deathbringer put his head over her's.

"Will we? What would the rainwings think? Will thay hate me?" she asked.

"You are their Queen. It isn't there choice. You can love whoever you want." Deathbringer said.

"What will my friends think?" she sobbed.

"If thay don't support your decision then thay aren't good friends. But thay will. They are the best friends you could get." he said.

She let go of him. as she looked into his eyes she said "I love you." and leaned in to kiss him.

 **sorry if this chapter was short. i was mad the entire time i was writing it. so yea. revew, tel me what to do next. no WINTERWHACHER. thank blazewing.**


	8. comments!

**Really good story! Keep going! Even though I ship moonwinter not moonquibli I still think it's great! I actually like both SunnySarflight and fatespeaker starflight. I don't have a favorite. Again keep going!**

 **Oh I'm a girl and I do think the poem was romantic**!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! XD

 **Meh.** ** _I like SunnyFlight_** **but good job .**

leave. (jk)

 **blazewing** **chapter 1 . Aug 27**

 **Uuuuuuummmmmmmmm ? *scratchs head* Why is winter and qibli even in this story ?**

why not?

 **GLORYBRINGER** **chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **LIVE GLORYBRINGER! XD**

HUZA

 **GLORYBRINGER** **chapter 7 . Aug 29**

 **DO A GLORYBRINGER CHAPTER.**  
 **LONG LIVE GLORYBRINGER!:)**

YES MY FELLOW PHYSICO SHIPPER. WE MUST PHYSICO SHIP TOGETHER

 **DeathHurtsDoesn'tIt** **chapter 1 . Aug 30**

 ***the grammar it hurts***  
 **the story is cute. and pretty funny.**

LEAVE MY GRAMMAR ALONE! WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU?

 **Flaymeskywing** **chapter 3 . Aug 31**

 **Aww so cute I LOVE MOON SHE IS SO AWESOME!**  
 **Grammar is bad but youre improving ;3**  
 **Moonbli is OK, but** ** _I'm a Winterwatcher fan_**

leave (jk)

 **Glorybringer** **chapter 6 . Sep 5**

 **I love is my second is the best.**

thank you. things like this make me feel like people are not just hating to hate :)

 **Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear** **chapter 8 . Oct 18**

 **Do more. Glorybringer is awesome. I understand that people can** ** _get too lazy to write_** **. But still I like this. And remember kids, Starspeaker, Moonbli, Turtlejou, Glorybringer, Ripnami, and Cleril are amazing!**

HEY JUST CAUZ ITS TRUE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SAY IT XD

ill deal with you in the forum.

 **Rowanberry** **chapter 7 . Oct 24**

 **I love these stories keep up the great work. My favorite has to be glorybringer!**

:D people like this make me so happy :D

 **Fi** **chapter 3 . Nov 19**

 **loved the winters pov at the end**

ikr i thought it was hilarious.

 **Fi** **chapter 6 . Nov 19**

 **flippin reactions lol**

:P


	9. WEEK OF WINTER PART 1

**I'm** **back! *crawls out from under rock* and ready to make more stories! So yeah... Winter X umber... I ship it... Oh and it's the week of the winter... Next I'm doing another winter ship that I don't ship. I use to ship it though... That's your hint... I never shipped winterwacher BTW. oh and some spoilers for escaping peril BTW... So let's start.**

 **Umbers POV**

I laid on his chest, his breath making my head go up and down, his heartbeat thumping at a steady rhythm. I still couldn't believe that winter fell in love with me after all these years. I wrapped (not raped... i meant that ch 1...) my talons around his and smiled. I felt his arm swing over my back as he realized that i was awake. "Hey umber" he said in a low, deep, handsome voice that made me want to wrap myself in his wings forever.

"yes?" I replied, loving his touch. I felt his wings wrap around me and out tails intertwine. I loved it when he did that.

"I didn't know you where awake, and if i woke you, im sorry" he replied as he looked down at me. His black eyes drawing me in like a moth to a flame.

"i wasn't" I said as I snuggled up closer to him. i never thought we would work, me being fire and him being ice, but I guess extremes can live together in harmony. i looked up at him and stared into his big, handsome, black eyes, and he put his lips up against mine. he kissed me softly at first, then he kissed me more deeply... reminding me of our first kiss...

 **Ten years ago...**

it was only 13 days since darkstalker was released and the jade winglet stopped him. something to do with pearl burning his eyes off... i don't remember any of it except one part, winter freezing his right wing. In our frirst class, I asked winter to tell the story again. This was only the second time... I just liked how heroic and brave he was. He looked over at me, I was right next to him, and started to tell it.

Well, right after he broke the mountain and thanked peril for destroying the scroll, she roared at him 'how could you do that to your own father, and launched at him. Then I bravly swooped in and froze one of his wings-" he started before Quibli inturupted.

" that's not what happe-" be started before I shouted "HUSH WINTER IS TELLING NOT YOU. Please continue."

"Uhh...ok... After took his ability to fly I had to Dodge a boulder he enchanted to hit us. I flew gracefully in circles and zigzags untell Pearl melted his brain." He said.

"Your so heroic" I said wistfully.

"The way it realy happ-" moon started.

"Don't care" I said back. "Besides, I like winters version better." I said happily.

"But you haven't heard our version yet!" Quibli said.

"Again, don't care." I said.

After class ended moon came up to me. I don't like the dragons that dislike others becaus they saw them as competition, but apart of me just dident like her for that reason. I hated that part of me. "Hello." I greeted.

"Hello. I know how you feel about winter." She replied. I gave her a cold stair. "Thank ll him how you feel, you'll be surprised. And yes I know he feels somthing for me, but I kind of like Quibli..." She trailed off.

"Do you think he will ever like me back?" I asked. "Do you think he is actually hiding a crush for me? Do you think his 'feelings' for you is just a cover-up? Do you think-" she cut me off from my useless questions. I'm glad she did, or it would have gone on for a while.

"Just tell him, you'll be surprised." She smiled.

"Yea you said that" I replied. As I started to walk of to winter cave. When I got there, winter was reading a scroll, and Quibli was napping, but somthing woke him and he sat up. He smirked and said that he was going to be right back. I had a feeling that moon told him that I liked winter and when he stoped and wispered me good luck I KNEW that she did. I thought nightwings where good with secrets... I took a deep breath in. I almost couldn't talk as I staired into his deep, black eyes, his dark blue hornes... God damit I was standing again. I took a deep breath in and said "h-hey w-winter?" I asked, my voce shaking.

"What?" He sighed, putting down his scroll.

" C-can I tell y-you somthing?" I said, looking at his snout, becaus I knew if I looked into his eyes, I coudent say another word.

"Shoot" he said, and he looked like he was getting annoyed. _Was I getting annoying? Did I do somthing wrong? Is asking him to tell the darkstalker story getting to annoying? Is he about to tell me not to ask him to tell it?_ thoes are just some of the millions of thoughts that rushed into my head.

"Am I getting annoying?" I asked, and he seamed to deflate a little. _now what is wrong? Was it that? Did I make him sad somehow?_ more thoughts rushed in my head. _stop it stop it stop it stop it._

"No." He said and he had the smallest bit of sadness in his voice.

"Also, I think I love you." I said.

 **winters POV**

"Quibli I can see you fuck off" I said as umber wiped around and looked for him. Umber was so handsome, and he finally said he loved me, I dident think he was fabulous. (Authors note: THERE IS NO SUTCH THING AS GAY. ITS FABULOUS) Quibli had one eye around the corner and he slowly backed up. He was probly just listining now. Oh well... I wouldn't be surprised if moon and kinkajou was out there two. "Umber... I dident know you felt this way..." I started and we where silent for a second.

"Quit talking and make out already coldbreath." Said a voice from outside the hallway. I saw some red scails which concerned my suspicions that it was peirl. Only she called me coldbreath. ( author's note that's not in the actual book I just thought it be funny if peril had a mean nickname for winter.) Umber wiped around and I grabed his tail to pull him in and kissed him softly, the kiss getting deeper and deeper.

 **I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX. ship starspeaker more. Next chapter will be out soon hopefully... Week of winter... Spread it...**


	10. WEEK OF WINTER PART 2

**How ya doin my readers? Today is winterjou. I use to ship it but no more. I will try to get another one out this week, but if I don't I just post another winter ship next week. I'll try to get the last one this Saturday. And after that I might give you a REAL sunnyflight. I'm sorry my fingers wouldn't listen to me. So anyway today is winterjou and it will start the same(ish) way. So will the next one. Here is a hint for the next winter ship, I HATE doing it... I think that was to much of a hint... WEEK OF WINTER! Oh and side note: have you ever googled kinkajou? They are so kawaii!**

 **Winters POV**

I looked down at kinkajou, roles up into a little ball. She never grew that much, so she was so small. I was wrapped around her. She slept peacefully and I smiled. I put my head down next to hers and kissed her snout. She smiled in her sleep and put her head on my shoulder as I put a wing over her. She opened her eyes and mumbled "hello my prince."

 **SIDE NOTE I sorry for all this but what if the prince did marry a dragon from a different tribe? Like wood dragon from a different tribe have a chance of becoming a queen of a different tribe? Like glory in the night wings? Why have the dragons not realized it yet? Like seriously?!**

"hello beautiful." I replied as she grabbed my tallon in hers and wrapped our tails. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, everything is perfect. I wish we could stay like this forever." She smiled. _forever..._ I thought. We where both ten now so we could get married... But she might say no...

"Hey kinkajou?" I asked as I tightened my grip around her talons and bit my lower lip in nervousness. I Never done this something this stressful. When I first asked her out, it somehow wasn't this stressful. If she said no she might brake up with me...

"Yes?" She asked. It was now or never... The point of no return... I started off the best way I knew how.

"I love you with all of my heart, and only want you to be happy and safe, even if I'm not the reason. But since I am the reason, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and never let go, because you know all I want is you in my arms, and nothing more. Kinkajou, will you marry me?"

She looked into my eyes and stared. A million thoughts rushed into my head mostly things saying that she'll say no... then she spoke sweet relief. she swung her arms around my neck and gave me a long kiss on the lips and yelled "yes! Yes1 ill marry you!" she yelled as she kissed me gain. and as i put my tallon on her cheek, i kissed her back.

 **sorry that this is short. but hay, proof ill do stuff i dont ship. week of winter. spread it.**


	11. WEEK OF WINTER PART 3

**Hello everyone! Week of wi ter comes to end. Last one it out and it hurts to write this one... Winterwatcher...it litraly hurts... Well... Its time...**

 **Moons POV**

it was Saturday. No classes. Everyone was flying around the mountan having a blast, exept moon. It finally got to her. She thought winter would never love her thought she would never find love. Yes quibli asked her out yesterday, but she turned him down. She wanted winter. She lied down outside watching the mountans. And she sighed sadly. She heard voices. Normally she would ignore them but the sounded like they where arguing. She looked over and saw quibli and winter arguing. Quibli looked like winter just killed the person closest to his heart, and winter looked like quibli majorly offended him. Moon coudent make out what they where saying, but they wounded very mad. Eventually quibli had enough and tackled winter and started to drag him by his tail. When they got to moon quibli threw down winter and said "tell her" with a demanding tone that showed no mercy.

"N-No!" Winter stammered. "Now get off!"

"Quibli what are you doing?!" Moon shouted as she sat up.

"Moon, I don't need nightwing powers to see that your hurting and only winter can heal it. It pains me to see you this way. So TELL HER" Quibli commanded with some creative language.

"You can't make me" winter hissed. But it was clear quibli had enough. He BROT his fist back and punched winter. He brought another back but moon grabed his arm, tears forming In her eyes.

"Quibli stop! Stop!" She screamed. What had gotten into him? When he looked back his face was pure rage, but when he looked back and saw the tears in her eyes, it turned into regret and anguish.

"I-Im so sorry" he choked out and let go of winter. He walked back slowly and eventually took off.

 **quiblis POV**

 _i only wanted moon to be happy. I wanted her to be happy with_ someone _. But all I did was bring her anguish. I'm only a dirty scumbag that does the oppiset of what I want to do. Moons crying and it's all my fault. I just punched my best friend becaus he wouldn't tell her that he loved her. I should have known. He will tell her when he is ready. But now, I'm just the bad guy. And moon will never be my friend again.I knew she loved winter. Why did I punch him? Why did I ask her out yesterday? Why? Why?_ Why? Quibli was thought to himself.

 **winters POV**

winter lied on the ground in disbelief, anger, and,for some reason, sadness. "Winter! Are you ok?" Moon exclaimed and ran over to him and felt his stout for any breakage. Oh, how he loved her touch...

"Moon" he croked. "He was right."

"What?! He had no right to punch you!" She argued as she helped him sit up.

Yes, he did. I'm putting you through aggony and I do need to tell you." He said as he looked into her eyes. Big mistake. The looked at echother for a moment, winter standing into her sparkling eyes, and moon standing into his eyes. The teardrop scails next to her eyes acted as a trap, and they had winter to where he coudent escape. He put one tallon on her cheek and started to speek again, finding his voice." Moon. I have been hiding this because if you dident feel this way I coudent live with myself." He said, moon putting her tallon on winters. Winter reached for her tallon that was on the ground And grabbed it. They staired at echother for another moment and then winter finally Finnish his thought. "I love you"

Moon staired up at him for a moment and finally wispered back " I love you too." Then moon leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Winter slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Everything was perfict... Well for them...

 **that literally hurt. And, I think it's one of my best too. :'( well... This is the end... Hope you liked it...**


	12. starspeaker iz gots no addiction OTP

**HOWS IT GOING! im sorry but im gonna write another starspeaker. im doing this because im doing (it hurts more that WINTERWATCHER AHHHHHHHH IM DIEING) *sigh*... s-sunnyflight... an actual one... but i need to get starspeaker out of my system. (never will this happen) (OTP) it hurts to just say im doing that... welp... TO AWESOMENESS AKA STARSPEAKER :D**

 **Fatespeaker's POV**

I lied on top of him. his right arm over by back. my left arm under his neck. we slept peacefully in our cave, my head rising and falling as he took his breath. his heart beating. _thumpthump thump thumpthump thump._ I smiled to myself. my true love. my only love. he was my world. i couldn't live without him.

 **Starflight's POV**

 _all this time, me chasing sunny like she was my soulmate, i finally figured it out. it wasn't meant to be. i was meant to be with Fatespeaker._ I thought to myself. i didn't know why, but i thought back to yesterday, when i was talking to clay. he asked me if he could change anything about fatespeaker, what would it be? and i replied "well, she isn't the brightest torch in the cave and she talks A LOT and she has these crazy visions and she is way too overprotective, but, honestly, i wouldn't change a thing." _i wouldn't change a thing._ i thought to myself. "nothing" i whispered to myself as i held fatespeaker closer to me.

"what did you say?" fatespeaker asked kindly. i felt her head move to where her chin was softly on my throat and her arms wrapped around my chest.

"oh, nothing. just thinking to myself" I replied.

 **Fatespeaker's POV**

i smiled. "don't hurt yourself." i said and kissed him softly.

he kissed me back and then said, "ha ha very funny" his wings wrapped around me and our tails intertwined. "i never want to let go" he whispered quietly as he held me tighter.

"i don't want you to either" I said as i moved my head to where my ear was on his chest again. _bliss. thats the only word to describe this. bliss._ i thought. "I love you to the three moons and back." i said.

"i love you so much i would fly around the world as many times it would take for you." he replied with a smile.

"you always have to one up people don't you?" i snickered.

"yep." he smiled back. "its not my favorite activity though." he continued. "being with you is."

"only one word can discribe spending time with you. bliss." i said back.

" oh so now im being one upped" he laughed. "ok ok i see i see." he said and sat up. i got off him. it felt cold without his arms and wings around me. "my turn." he said and pulled out a ring. "will you marry me?" he asked as he got to one knee. i was in shock. i gasped in surprise as on tallon came up to my mouth. i felt tears welling up.

"YES YES YES YES!" i shouted in joy as i threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. _bliss. nothing could compare to this._

 **i loved writing this. sorry its short. i might do another starspeaker of them getting married at the ceremony. if you want. ya know with mastermind and uhh... fatespeaker's ma or pa? (** ** _totaly_** **didn't forget...)**


	13. sunnyflight

**ohhhhohhhhhohhhhohhh this is gonna be the worst day of my liiiiife! Its the accursed sunnyflight. Next I might do another starspeaker because of the horridness of it all. I hate this ship. I don't hate sunny, just the ship... I'm thinking I'll doing an undertail fanfiction. Just so you know... sunny is not gonna know starflight has a crush on her BTW and starflight can see.**

 **Sunny's pov**

Sunny sat her desk after class planing the next class. she dipped her tallon in ink and began writing. lately she began feeling that somthing was missing, but couldn't figure out what. she looked over her lesson plan. nope. perfect. then _what was it?_ she sighed and got up and went for a walk. she walked into the art cave and looked at the paintings. there was a beautiful drawing of the mountains and the three moons, a painting of clay and his class, (the students loved clay the most, so they where all happy and jumping around) a painting of starflight buried in scrolls, (only his head was visible) and a drawing of... of... moon and quibli. Moon was under quibli's wing and her talon was over his. they looked at eachother like they where about to kiss. _they seem happy together..._ she thought. _maby thats what im missing, someone to love..._

 **Starflights POV**

 _maby this will get her to love me..._ Starflight thought as he looked down at the poem he made.

If I thought for just one moment that this would be my last breath,  
I'd tell you I'll love you forever, even beyond death.  
If I thought for just one moment that your face would be the last I'd see,  
I'd paint a million paintings and save them just for me.  
If I thought for just one moment that your voice would be the last I'd hear,  
I'd listen attentively and promise not to shed a tear.  
If I thought for just one moment that your touch would be the last I'd feel,  
I'd embrace you and know that this has all been real.  
If I thought for just one moment that my heart would beat its last beat,  
I'd thank the Lord for allowing us to meet.

 **Side note: not my poem. to lazy to make my own again. here is where i got it...: www. familyfr iendp oems p oem/if-i-thought #FamilyFriendPoems. take out spaces...**

 _maybe... just maybe._ he thought. he looked up from his desk. he took a deep breath in and got up to look for her. he grabbed the poem one more time to make sure he memorised it, then put it down. _i can recite it backwards. the only problem i might have is that she wont like it._ he thought. he walked the halls aimlessly looking for sunny. _goddam where is she?_ he thought to himself furiously. he peeked into the art cave and saw her looking at the painting quibli drew of him and moon. he walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. she looked back, a little startled. " yes starflight?" she asked sweetly. thats when his brain stopped cold.

 _starflight? whose starflight?_

 _you dumbass, say the poem!_

 _poem? huh? what? who is she? she is beautiful._

 _yes i know thats why you have to say the GODDAM POEM_

"I-if i uh... uhh..." he said, he could barely remember his name, let alone the poem. starflight looked extremely nervous, he looked like he could barely function. "starflight, whats wrong?" she asked and put a talon on his shoulder. suddenly everything clicked.

"If I thought for just one moment that this would be my last breath, I'd tell you I'll love you forever, even beyond death. If I thought for just one moment that your face would be the last I'd see, I'd paint a million paintings and save them just for me. If I thought for just one moment that your voice would be the last I'd hear, I'd listen attentively and promise not to shed a tear. If I thought for just one moment that your touch would be the last I'd feel, I'd embrace you and know that this has all been real. If I thought for just one moment that my heart would beat its last beat, I'd thank the Lord for allowing us to meet." he said suddenly. " what's wrong is that iv gone my entire life without telling you this. I love you with all of my heart. i dont think i can go another second without you saying you love me two." he said.

"i love me two" she laughed and kissed him.

 **DONE DONE ITS OVER WITH THE HORRER THE HORRER I HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT I NEED STARSPEAKER TO GET THIS AWAY EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	14. REVIEWS AGAIN

**MORE REVIEWS! this time, my friend ,the golden shipper, who is gonna start his own story soon, is gonna help.**

 **HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JUST SO YOU KNOW I LOVE THE CAPS LOCK! XD**

Shadow chapter 9 . May 4

I don't like winterwatcher I like quiblitwatcher better. Quiblit is my friend that's y

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

 **NUUUUUUUUUUUU WINTERWATCHER FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Saiba-of-the-IceWings chapter 10 . May 12

You know, I can really relate to your cat. I probably would have done the same thing.

 **what did my cat do? srsly? what?**

 **idk man... idk...**

PitchBlackRose chapter 10 . May 12

Eh... Good job, though.

 **WINTER AND UMBER FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 **NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MOON NEEDS HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

TheOnlyOtter chapter 6 . May 13

FLAMENAMI IS BAE- oh, no suggestions? K...

Can you handle the memes?

 **yes i can handle memes and flamenami?who is flame? oc? or is my brain forget- OHHHHHHHHHH nmv im stupid XD**

 **jacob... jacob jacob jacob... YOU TARD.**

wbrbwbrfjfbk3jbj chapter 1 . May 16

I can really relate to your dog. I probably would have done the same thing.

 **thats just to far man...**

 **FUFK OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HIS LIFE IS LIKE. HE COULD BE MAJORLY DEPRESSED AND THAT DOG COULD BE THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES HIM HAPPY YOU FUCKTARD. THAT IS MY BASTARD TO FUCK WITH SO FUCK OFF.**

 **gold... Calm down...**

Guest chapter 12 . 7h ago

No I fucking didn't like it here's hoping someone hurts you real soon.

Guest chapter 13 . 7h ago

You are retarded, you've gotta be to write this shit and then post it.

Guest chapter 14 . 7h ago

You need a fucking good kicking.

Guest chapter 1 . 7h ago

So fucktard ever heard of punctuation? No? Don't post your dog shit stories here then.

 **dont hate for this but, HATERS GONNA HATE HATERS GONNA HATE and really? you hope someone hurts me? but THANK YOU someone finally acknowledges that im RETARDED XD and who here has an actual account with a successful story? who has a successful story with da worst grammar ever? and im amazed people like my shit stories two bud XD... gold? where r u? buddy? huh...**

 **you littl punk ASS bitch livin wit yo momma ass bitch mommA TITTY SUCKIN ASS BITCH have yo momma fight yo damn battles you little punk ass keybord worrior. first thing you need a good whoopin cuz you aint got respect you lil bitch ass punk. p.u.n.c.t.u.a.t.i.o.n. thta eough periods for you you lil bitch wit yo bloody ass flow every month. these stories arent for me damn you. they aee for people who like to think bout the stories where the authers would leave off AND TAKE IT PLACES YOUR STUPID ASS FUCKING MIND COULDNT DREAM OF...**

 **holy shit gold... he brought out his keyboard warrior mode XD gold isn't like this normally... he is nice mostly... he wanted to keep going... he said he was having fun XD**

PerfectlyClearly chapter 14 . 8h ago

Aww but it was cute! Even though there was a fair amount of SPaG errors, it was cute. (Even though I don't ship Starflight with anyone lmao)

 **SPaG? that's spelling and grammar right?... wait.. where did gold go?**

 **2 hours later**

 **im back! *holding guests decapitated head***

 **thats all for now befor gold kills anyone else... hehehehe... 0-0**


	15. turtle is mad

**How ya doin my readers? welcome to a brand new chapter! I hope you having a great day I hope no one here got mauled by a bus. (Anyone get the reference? No? Ok...) today is peril X turtle because I was asked in pm. Idk if I have said this or not but school is out for me so I might be able to write more chapters! here is more proof (if for some reson you don't believe it yet... I DID A GODDAM SUNNYFLIGHT SHIP MY LEAST FAVORITE SHIP!) here is more proof that ill do ships i don't like I hope you enjoy this and if you did leave a review, fav and follow and I'll talk to you guys and gals later!**

 **turtles POV**

i took a deep breath in. that last one almost tipped me over the edge. i looked down at the necklace in my talons. then i had a thought. "god dammit" i said aloud. i was so selfight i didn't think to enchant it the other way around. i made it to to where whoever wore it could touch peril. but didn't think to make it to where if she used it it would make it to where she could touch other people. _she would love that..._ i thought. i sighed and put it on. _too late now... any more and ill go insane... might as well find her..._ i thought sadly and put it on. i left my cave to find her. when i finally found her she was talking to moon. i walked up nervously. "u-uh p-peril?" i said as they both turned around. "hey turtle, nice necklace. where did you get it?" said moon. "i uh.. made it..." i said nervously, ant then right then i was thew most lucky dragon ever because quibli came over to get moon for there date. i was alone with her. finally. "peril, can i tell you somthing?" i asked. "shure. what is it?" she asked as she looked into me with those beautiful golden eyes. "peril... please don't get mad, but i used my powers again."i said nervously. i made a promise to all my friends not to, but i couldn't help it... "Turtle, you promised you wouldn't!... i guess ill let it slide if it was a small one." she almost roared. i threw myself at her in a hug. "it wasn't." i said and at first she pulled away, then she realised that she wasn't burning me. "oh no turtle you didn't?" she said horrified. i was close to crying. she didn't love me back. "i did this because i love you." i said sadly. i was about to let go when she wrapped her arms around me. "turtle, you don't know how good it feels to touch someone when your me." **if anyone calls me a perv i swear ill kill you. even though its true...** "i want to show you somthing."she said, letting go of me, but keeping one hand on my shoulder.

 **perils POV**

 _I can touch someone else! oh three moons! and its one of my friends!_ i thought happily. i brought him to the top of the mountain. never letting go of his tallon. when we got there i leaned on him. and didn't burn him! "turtle, the reson i love flying so much is becaus i cant burn anyone up there. i can stretch as much as i want and not worry. and knowing someone risked there sanity to touch me means a lot." i said as we sat there for a minute. after some time he put a wing over me and i WRAPPED our tails together and put my head on his shoulder. "i love you too."

 **there we go! DOES ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THE AGE DIFFERENCE? PERIL IS OLDER THAN THE DRAGONETS OF DESTINY AND THE NEW GUYS ARE FIVE XD any way what should i do next?**


	16. ITS OVER ONE HUNDEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED

**im doing this again becaus i just love responding to your comments :P**

TheOnlyOtter chapter 13 . May 22

*raises eyebrow* Ugh... Do dragons marry? If so, I gotta write that down...

 **in my fan fic they do! :D**

Glory4life chapter 8 . May 25

I think it was short yeah but it was cute...and they're my two favorite characters so this is like my biggest ship ..omigosh i freaking love them...could you do one about them getting married or having eggs? cuz that would be so cute!

 **just saying i had to look back so next time plz say who you are talking about btw. (glorybringer) AND YES ... uhh... person? :D**

Glory4life chapter 9 . May 25

Is it weird to comment on the comments? cuz y'all are so funny...and cute...I agree with the grammar...but hey who has time to make sure EVERYTHING is perfect, ya know?

 **JUDGING A FAN FIC ON GRAMMAR IS LIKE JUDGING A FLASH GAME ON GRAPHICS.**

Glory4life chapter 14 . May 25

It was a cute attempt..i sowy it hurt you so much...personally i like sunnyflight but i know it's not happening...i'm really starting to like sunder...but i can't do starspeaker...I JUST HATE FATESPEAKER SO MUCH..although Starflight pisses me off a lot too...I just can't stand fatespeaker so much I'd rather see him with anyone else

 **... what did my fate do to you? hu? WHAT?**

Prime Minister of the Pears chapter 16 . Jun 4

Wow. Pretty good for a ship you don't like.

 **i tried...**

PitchBlackRose chapter 16 . Jun 4

Well, Deathbringer was fucking 13 when he first met Glory.

 **(the peril x turtle thing i pointed out) oh yea... thats fucked up too! WTF TUI XD jk your my fav author!**

STARFLIGHT4LIFE chapter 14 . Jun 5

OMG NOOOOOO DO STARFLIGHT

 **I KNOW THE SUNNYFLIGHT HURTS**

Fi chapter 15 . Jun 6

Gold as in Pokemon?

 **no the golden shipper. sorry. should have specified**

Guest chapter 12 . Jun 10

Lel

 **LEL MEANS LAUGHING OUT LOUD IT'S JUST DIFFERENT BECAUSE.**

Guest chapter 16 . Jun 10

Iz got me own moon x quibli story fo ya bitches

Nowz mi tim to azk moon out quibli thout

Before he he even sade a wurd moon fliped him off and said FAK off ugly ass bitch

 **everything** **i will say is a JOKE**

 **where you drunk when you typed that? uhhhhhhhhh your grammer it suks so does your spellling**

brightmoon fiction chapter 16 . Jun 16

moar winterwatcher! moar winterwatcher!

 **uhhhhhhhh. if you guys want. only if another says so tho.**

Didi chapter 3 . Jan 27

NUUUHHH WINTERWATCHEER PLZMAKE CHAPTER ON WINTERWATCHER SOOON PLZ

 **fuk. jk XD i went back in the comments for that cause it was funny. if another one does tho.**

romantic or not chapter 3 . Jun 16

OMG ITS PERFECT I WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH WHOEVER SANG THAT POEM TO ME UNLESS IT IS A GIRL (I no wanna be bi)  
 **hi! i am a male! my name is jacob, nice to meat you! i made that one btw AND THIS IS MY 100TH REVIEW! OMFG!**

CONNECTION chapter 10 . Jun 16

my older bro (who is 21 I'm a 18 yr old girl) is a gay aka FABOLOUS one

 **HES SO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOLOUS (i do that voice way to well for a straight guy irl...) and holy shit your 18? i didn't know people THAT old liked wings of fire! well... it is the best book ever...**


	17. winterwatcher, AGAIN

**well i promised, and someone else asked for winterwatcher, so here it is... sometimes i hate everything... here it is...**

 **Winters POV**

winter sat at the top of jade mountain with moon under his wing. nothing was as blissful as this. moon was resting her head on his shoulder, she was snuggled up underneath his wing, there tails were intertwined, and moons talon was over his. he smiled. this was all he ever wanted. winter hugged her tightly. he never wanted it to end. he looked over at moon and gave her a quick kiss. she smiled and kissed him back. bliss...

 **sorry this is brief, but stuff happens. (totaly not to lazy...) but anyway the golden shipper has released his new leam- uhh... faaanfiction... yeaaa... fanfiction... go check it out... if you want...**


	18. Im so sorry, and thank you all

I was just looking through my old stories, and i saw how many views this has had, and i was shoked. I thought only a few thousand views. Over _16 thousand_ views. So yeah. Ima pick this back up. Thank you all for the amazing support. Send some new ships, the latest sent was for another glorybringer, but i kinda like it where i left it off. But if you guys realy want it then ill defenetly do another glorrybringer.


	19. Moonbli 20

**im back with this after a extream gap in poasting. Well, here it is. (Insert ship name here because im wrighting this ahead of time and ima leave this in and the chapter tidal will tell you) yep, (insert shipname here) im thinking of doing a darkstalkerXmoon. I know i know (pedopedopedopedo) but put yourself in his shoes, he was moons age when he fell asleap, and moons alot like clearsite, or how bout darkstalkerXclearsite? I wanna do a darkstalker one realy bad... oh well. Time to wright a chapter about the ship (Insert ship name here because im wrighting this ahead of time and ima leave this in and the chapter tidal will tell you)**

 **Qiblis POV**

Qibli layed on a lege at jade mountan, moon under his wing. He grinned as he thought to himself about how close she was to picking winter, and if he would have gotten to her before Qibli than she probaly would have chosen Winter. He smiled and put his head on her shoulder, her head on his claws. He closed his eyes as there tails intertwined, carefull for his stinger.

 **Moons POV**

Moon was happy with her choice. She was happy she chose Qibli. Sure winter would have been a great choice, but Qibli... Qibli was somthing else. She couldent explane it, but it was somthing than couldent be compeated agenst. She grabbed his tallon and heald it there as her head rested on his talons and his wings blanketed her. She lay there, nothing needing to be said, there company being enough.

 **Qiblis POV**

Qibil leaned over and kissed her forhead, smiling softly as she geined up at him, kissing him softly as he kissed him back. Moon was his driving force, what pushed him forward. What made him get up every day. He still held her talon in his but with his other he put it on her cheek softly as they kissed.

 **Moons POV**

Moon felt his talon on her face as she put her free tallon on his arm, still kissing him softly, before pulling away and putting her forhead agenst his, smiling as they stair into eachothers eyes. "I love you so much Qibil." She wispered, wanting it to stay quiet.

"I love you do much also Moon" He smiled as he tightend his wind around her a bit. And that was all they said. They dident need much because they knew. They just layed there enjoying each other.

 **ok yhat was short but oh well. Tell me what to do next. It feels good doing this again. And i manly stoped because i feel like i touched everything.. but i realy like doin this. But anyway check out my newest story the rise and fall of shard. I have thought about it alot and i think it will be very good. #ShamelessPlug #CallingItOutDosentMakeItLessShameless**


	20. I dont care

_I dont care what tribe your from_

 _I dont care what you look like_

 _I dont care what coler your scails are_

 _I dont care what my parents think of you_

 _And i dont care what your parents think of me_

 _I dont care what the world thinks of us_

 _All i care is that you are you_

 _And that you love me as much as i love you_


	21. turtlejou

**idk HOW i haven't done this already, this ship is like, my 2nd favorite ship. seriously. i was inspired to do this ship from a you-tuber named Jomadis. check her out, she does some PMVs and other animations. highly recommend. but anyway here is the first turtlejou ship on here.**

 **Turtles POV**

 _she dosent love me the way i love her. its just the spell clouding her thoughts._ That was what turtle thought every morning when he woke up. the pain was killing him, he wanted her to love him so badly, but he was convinced that the spell was clouding her thoughts. he sat in his room, reading a scroll. his room felt empty ever since umber left. he sighed to himself as he rolled up the scroll and decided to go get something to eat. honestly, if he had the choice to get rid of this pain of knowing kinkajou did not love him but loose his friends, he would still endure it, because he did not want to go back to just knowing his brothers. most dragons where out hunting or in the hunting cave, so the only sounds he heard where the scraping of his own talons on the ground and the slithering of his tail on the rocks. after a few minutes he saw Moon and Qibli fly past a window, witch made his heart hurt a bit more, reminding him that that would never be him and kinkajou.

 **Kinkajous POV**

Kinkajou lay in the hunting cave, so bored. tarmanitan spent a lot of her time with anemone and moon spent a lot of time with qibli. she was not ignored, she spent a lot of time with them, but less now. she actually had points in time where she was bored, witch was completely new to her. and she _HATED_ it. she frowned and poked a banana, trying to figure out something to do. then she thought of turtle. the seawing was the one she was put under a love spell for. and now that she was free of it, she was not sure if the feelings where real or not. they where still good friends, and spent a lot of time together also, but sometimes turtle just sat in his room alone. she groaned at her excessive boredom and turned over onto her back and starred at the entrance to the hunting cave. "why does everyone have to fall in love?" she groaned. it was moments like this that made her winter stayed at school, so she had another dragon to talk to. she saw a seawing slowly poke his head into the cave, followed by the rest of him. she rolled over as she realized it was turtle. "TURTLE THANK THE MOONS" she yelled as she fluttered her wings over to him. "i am _sooooooooooo_ bored. seriously, how do you entertain yourself in your cave all day?" she demanded as she landed next to him, smiling softly.

 **Turtles POV**

 _i love this torture, the heartache of knowing it will never be, but the rush of just being with her. the pain of our wings brushing up agents hers, knowing they will never be able to wrap around her and hold her close. the pain of seeing the shine in her eyes._

"tuuuuurtleeee!" she called. shit, he was lost in thought in thought again. sometimes he couldn't say anything around her. "you don't use your powers to entertain yourself do you?" she joked, making him smile softly.

"no im not, sorry, i just like to read stories." he said, looking away, hiding his blush.

"oh ok. lets go flying, im uber bored and would love to go do _something_! moon is out with qibli and tamanitan is wit anemone and winter is three moons knows where." she said exasperated. "or we could go swimming or on a walk or ANYTHING" turtle smiled, she was even cuter board outa her mind.

"yeah, we can go do something." _we can do something whenever you want._ he thought to himself. "lets go swimming" he grinned.

"you always choose that" she smiled as they lifted off into the air and flew to the lake they found one day, the only sound was there wings beating in he air. kinkajout went straight from the air to the water, while turtle landed before walking into the lake. kinkajou laid on the lakes surface, floating softly before spinning around to splash turtile, making him raise a talon to cover himself. he responeded with a splash back with his tail, sending a wave over her, changing her scales color to happiness as she giggled. her scais rippled as she dove underwater, turning invisible.

"oh god." turtle said as he felt her grab his tail and pull him under, then her wings trail up his sides as she swam up for a breath. he swam up and poked his head above the water and shot up, showering her with droplets and splashing her again as he landed.

 **Kinkajous POV**

 _how could these feelings be fake? the feels so real. sometimes i hate anemone._ she smiled at him, hiding the war going on in her thoughts. they spent a bit, swimming and splashing, and after a bit they calmed down, just floting in the lake, staring up at the sun. she sighed and flicked her tail so st would flot over to turtle. she bumped into him and floated slowly away, and flicked it again to bump into him again, over and over and over and over an ove- "kinkajou what are you doing?" turtle asked as he looked over at her, smiling softly, a small amount of pain visible.

"i think i have decided." she said, looking up at him. he knew what she meant, it was mostly what they have thought of for at least a month. "turtle your cute, your funny, and you are like, my best freind. and i dont think it was just the spell that wanted more. i think i actualy love you too, and i can say that without any magic clouding my thoughts." she said as she snuggled under his wing, both of them now side to side in the water.

"r-really? are you sure?" he asked, blushing brightly as he looked down to her, and she nodded and pressed her snout agents his.

 **turtles POV**

 _this torture? could it finally be over?_ hethought as he felt her swim under his wing and snuggle up to him. he was not sure until he felt her lips agents his. _yes, it is. its over. my joyfully misery is finally over, my life is perfect, i can now sleep well, knowing that she loves me back._

 **and there we go ^-^ i might do a palm x smoulder one next, one thats set in the past, then maybe a thorn x smolder one... idk, what do you want?**


End file.
